


hunger

by iShip (milktea_s)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pre-Slash, Siren!Kaname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktea_s/pseuds/iShip
Summary: Kaname is surprised by the desires of his next prey.written for the Challenge Accepted!K/Z Discord serverevent.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero & Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: Challenged Accepted! KZ/ZK





	hunger

Legend had it that sirens were beautiful mythical creatures that sing about the deepest desires buried within the hearts of men. Any hapless victim passing by the cove of a siren would be lured in by the mesmerizing images woven into deadly song, of unparalleled beauty, vast riches, and everlasting glory. They would dive headfirst into dark waters, and death always awaited them.

The promises of waking dreams were too tempting, blinding men to the sharp, rocky coasts that spelled their demise. There was no escape, for the sirens preyed on human flesh. If the treacherous coastline did not bring men to their ruin, they would surely die by the hunger of these cruel creatures who turned men’s own wishes against them.

Now, the stories did hold some element of truth, but they’d been grossly exaggerated by the commonfolk. That was not to say that Kaname did not enjoy--and perhaps, he did enjoy it a little too much--the superiority it afforded him. A single menacing grin was enough to strike fear into the hearts of any who crossed his path. Still, it wasn’t  _ sophisticated _ to have corpses strewn across the shores of his abode. How unsanitary. Positively barbaric.

He employed much more tasteful tactics. Why bother with the odious ordeal of cleaning up the bloody, mangled mess left behind by the receding tide when Seiren could simply deal a clean blow that served the same purpose? Quick and efficient and far preferable for someone of his caliber.

And so, for centuries, Kaname prided himself on being the pinnacle of what a siren ought to be: calculating, ruthless, manipulative, alluring, mysterious, and irresistible.

The first sign of opposition came in the form of a man of slender build with a head of curiously silver hair. Needless to say, Kaname was displeased--no one could be immune to his charms. When the man aboard his ship was sighted near the Kuran coast, Kaname began spinning a lilting melody of a creamy complexion soft to the touch. Of something so mouthwatering to be devoured in one ravenous, delirious bite.

Ah, so this man was of the variety who dreamt of a beautiful woman to have and to hold. For some unfathomable reason, Kaname felt a pang of disappointment, but he quickly brushed it aside. Why spare any emotion for a man who was as good as dead? As soon as he concluded his siren song…

But the more he sang, the more the tune began to sound unfamiliar. There was no woman that took shape. No bountiful bosom, no lithe limbs, no sparkling eyes that seemed to whisper come hither that had the typical visitor crawling for the shoreline. Instead of soft curves, it was well-defined angles that Kaname wove into his melody. Topped with a gorgeous brown, a sweet taste muted by a hint of bitterness and masked by a musky, heady scent of coffee.

Still, Kaname pressed on as the man drew nearer, a recognizable look of insatiable hunger glinting in his stunning lavender eyes. Seiren was poised to swoop in and slit his throat, until Kaname signalled at her to take pause.

He was curious. He wanted to know what it was that this man yearned for that was nothing like he’d ever described before.

At the slight nod of his head, Seiren dove into the stormy seas to meet the incoming ship and lead the man safely to shore. Kaname had many questions for the fair stranger, and he could make the man disappear without a trace should the answers not be to his satisfaction.

Seiren brought the man directly to Kaname’s rocky throne. The man could barely keep to his feet. He stumbled uncertainly, looking worse for wear. His clothes were soaked and clinging to his skin, his hair plastered to his face in an unflattering fashion. Yet, his bedraggled appearance was of little detriment to his fine features, which seemed even more apparent in contrast to his unkempt state.

“Welcome,” Kaname sang, his voice smooth and coaxing. Even the sternest of men shuddered in anticipation of the unspoken promise hidden within dulcet tones.

“Who are you?” the silver-haired man asked warily, his weary posture straightening into a defensive stance.

Kaname’s eyes narrowed.  _ He _ would be the one asking questions, not this intruder. “I don’t believe you are in any position to be asking questions.” The warmth in his voice had disappeared altogether, replaced by cold, hard steel.

“Nor did I ask to be invited here, yet you have brought me here against my will.”

“Against your will?” Kaname raised a haughty eyebrow, his eyes still betraying no compassion. “I find that unlikely. You came of your own volition, did you not?”

“Only because you would not stop singing.”

“What is your name.” His voice was imperious, less of a question and more of a demand.

The man pursed his lips, then, seeming to come to some conclusion, answered, “Kiryuu. Zero. Now if I am to be your guest, where is the tiramisu I was promised?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but also not sorry  
> btw in case it's unclear, this is inspired by [this post](https://kittyknowsthings.tumblr.com/post/149075191622/why-are-there-so-many-posts-about-asexuals-being) on tumblr about asexual pirates lol


End file.
